Celebritity Comparing Madness
by SmashSamurai
Summary: A story where every chapter has a voted character compared to one or more real life celebrities! Please Read and Review! And vote, too!


Okay, listen up! The author of this story owns the idea, minus the characters and other stuff in it. I don't own Nintendo or it's characters, so if you still want to complain, get someone to duct tape you mouth shut so you won't wake up the next morning with a Hammer to your head!

Thank you for your time!

* * *

It was a peaceful day at Smash Mansion. But we all knew it was peaceful anyway, right? Okay, I lied. But still, it was also boring. Because the audience of the Smash Bros. Fighting games were busy at school, the tournaments were cancelled by the head macho of the tournaments; Master Hand, until further notice.

Wait; Head Macho? But he's a giant hand! I mean-never mind!

Anyway, the Smashers were all sitting down or lying on the floor, being bored out of their minds to the point of having a near death experience. To make it completely boring and quiet, Sonic; one of the new smashers for this year; had to be tied to the chair because there was not one moment where he could sit still.

A lazy, tired Falco, who was sitting on the Huge Room of Leisure, asked,

"Can someone hand me the TV remote?" An unenergetic Samus Aran in her Zero Suit snapped,

"Get it yourself!"

"Oh no!" The avian show off refused. Nearby, Toon Link; who was on the beanie sofa, found the remote next to him. He picked it up and threw it across the room, hitting Falco in the head.

Enraged that he was hit by a remote; Falco abruptly got up from the couch and turned in the direction where the remote was thrown. He glared at Toon Link; who was still in the beanie sofa where he tossed the remote. Falco told Toon Link from across the room:

"You're gonna get it!" The ace pilot of the Star Fox team ran towards the cartoon hero of time, who was already off the beanie sofa and running like Adult Link wasn't going to exist tomorrow. As Toon Link was busy trying to evade the enraged Falco; Pit, the Greek angel from Angel Land, was looking at an issue of TV guide. Suddenly, the captain of Heaven's army widen his eyes, and jumped off the chair he was sitting on yelling,

"I got it!"

"What? A flamethrower to get this bird to stop chasing me?" A scared Toon Link (Wait; since when was any Link scared of anything?) asked as he was still running from Falco.

"A game! A way to entertain ourselves!" Pit cried with innocence in his voice. Everyone in the room jumped to their feet upon hearing this. Even Toon Link and Falco ceased their running. Also, Sonic jumped to his feet abruptly, spin dashing out of the duct tape that tied him to the chair.

Mario, the smasher who I do not need to describe, asked Pit:

"Well-a, tell us what it is-a! We don't have all day!"

"Okay, here is the game idea!" Pit began.

"Based on our fighting styles and our personalities, we can go around describing each other by comparing ourselves to real life celebrities! In short, we can go around and describe each other what celebrities we are like!" Pit said. Everyone in the room stopped to think. Then Ness, a midget school boy with PSI powers he could use to remove his mother's clothes (not really, sadly) asked,

"Is that really a game?"

"Who cares! We have nothing else to do as long as there are no tourney matches!" Ganondorf; the guy who is scarier and more evil than anything you can find on Halloween blurted out.

"I'm up for it!" Snake, the genetic super soldier who can take on anything said.

"Okay, now-a all who want to play this game, say I!" Mario said. Everyone except Wario; the Microgame company CEO who looked like a WWII veteran on veteran's day yelled,

"I!"

"And-a all oppose, say Nay!" Mario said. Only Wario said nay. Everyone looked at Wario like they were saying 'what the heck?', mainly because they were shocked, yet amused that Wario was the only one who oppose the idea.

"Okay! Now let's start the game!" Mario told everyone.

"But who is going to be compared first?" Zelda, the Elven princes who looked like she could be from Lord of the Rings asked. Everyone stopped their cheerful movements in response and there was a silent pause.

"Good-a question." Luigi, Mario's brother who I don't have time to describe, said.

"Why don't we let the readers decide?" Sonic asked.

"Not a bad idea!" Mario exclaimed.

"Let's just hope the readers do vote!" Toon Link, still hoping that Falco would not kill him said.

* * *

Okay, here is how it works: Each chapter I will write how one of the smashers is similar by their fighting style and personality to a real life celebrity. I will choose which celebrity to describe myself. But I would 

like it if you can vote for which character you want to be compared first. That character will be compared in every next chapter.

So, which celebrity do you want me to compare to real life celebrities first? Vote now!


End file.
